


i'll drink your need

by nct127



Series: my, my, my, what fangs you have [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Hand Jobs, M/M, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Top Na Jaemin, Vampire Na Jaemin, Vampires, Voyeurism, but blood drinking aftercare, human blood bag renjun, jenos anemic lol, oh and also an attempted murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct127/pseuds/nct127
Summary: renjun hadn't expected to see jaemin again so soon after meeting.he also hadn't expected to meet jaemin's incredibly hot (and human) boyfriend who seemed fine with jaemin feeding from him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: my, my, my, what fangs you have [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022707
Comments: 21
Kudos: 390





	i'll drink your need

**Author's Note:**

> ah shit,,,,here we go again!!! i bet everyone was expecting just filthy smut between renmin, but no,,,my brain said add jeno!! he's so sexy!!! and make sure u shove so much plot in there so 90% of it is just that!!
> 
> ANYWAYS!!! *peeing cutely* thanks to my gf for using her sexy Grammarly subscription to correct my horrible grammar!!
> 
> title from natural - the driver era

There were a couple of things in the ten-page waiver that Renjun should’ve listened to.

The first being that they advised all donors to not be out after sundown for at least a week after donating. Something about how vampires could tell when someone’s donated and how their blood is more fragrant or something. Vampires who were kicked out and banned from blood donation clinics or hospitals for one reason or another would often prey on those humans. They were an easy target, considering how weak they’d be. It wasn’t uncommon for a dead body to be lying in an alleyway with two puncture wounds on their neck.

The other was that they should avoid strenuous activity for the next day or so. They lost a lot of blood, and it wasn’t uncommon for humans to feel the repercussions of that. They’d even provide a note for their employer excusing their absence if the donor so chose to ask for one at the front desk.

But Huang Renjun insisted he was a busy man. He had a schedule and responsibilities he had to get to and couldn’t just skip out on them because of his donation. He swore he’d be fine.

Besides, Jaemin had been harmless. He had taken care of Renjun till the nurse had returned to their room and checked up on Renjun before letting them know they could be on their way. 

Jaemin’s box dye hair was terrifying, but Jaemin _himself_ hadn’t been. What damage could any other vampire do?

Renjun decided he was well enough when he woke up that he could get through work with little to no problem. He stumbled a bit more than usual as he got ready and perhaps tripped once or twice in the subway station, but he was _fine._ He was insistent on it even when he spilled his iced coffee all over a poor woman when the train stuttered slightly.

It was when he finally got to work that he could admit to himself that, alright, okay, maybe he _should_ have stayed home. Especially when he turned on his monitor and the bright light made him immediately squint and made his head buzz.

“You shouldn’t be here,” A voice said. Renjun looked away from his computer and up in the direction of the voice. Donghyuck had been peering over his cubicle. A wooden stir stick was between his teeth. “They gave you a note, didn’t they? To excuse you from work?” The stick fell from his teeth and onto Renjun’s desk. Renjun grimaced.

“They did, but I thought I’d be fine enough to work today.” He said. Donghyuck finally walked around to the entrance of Renjun’s cubicle and grabbed the stir stick that fell.

“Huang Renjun, they gave you an excuse not to come to this hell hole for a day, and you skip out on it?” Donghyuck scoffed, throwing the stick into the small trash in the corner of Renjun’s cubicle. “You’re stupid.”

Renjun rolled his eyes, typing in his password into his computer and immediately opening up his email. “I have work to do. I can’t just miss out because I’m feeling a little dizzy or whatever.”

Donghyuck let out a dramatic sigh, clapping his hand against Renjun’s shoulder. “At least tell me you’ll try to go home early. You know what the waiver said, right?”

“Not to be out after sundown, yeah, yeah. I know. I’ll do my best, okay? You don’t need to worry. I’ll be fine, I promise.” Renjun gave his friend a small smile, Donghyuck gave him one back.

“Fine. But we’re getting lunch together, so I _know_ you’re eating enough to properly recover. Especially because you’re a dumbass and chose to work today.”

The day went on, and Renjun regretted his decision of coming to work more and more with each passing minute. His knees nearly buckled when carrying around any sort of weight, and he swore he nearly fell asleep about eight times. The headache he had as soon as he turned on his computer lingered throughout the whole day.

Donghyuck would check up on him, bringing him sweets and sodas he had presumably purchased from the break room’s vending machine. Renjun thought he had ever been this thankful for someone before.

But just like his headache, Renjun persisted. He was stubborn, he knew. As time went on, he continued to tell himself that there had only been three hours left, then two, then one, then thirty minutes until it was time for him to call it a day and leave for the night. 

His office building had been just a couple of blocks away from the nearest subway station. It was about a ten-minute walk, but Renjun knew that in the state he was in, it’d be closer to fifteen or even twenty minutes one instead.

Summer had long gone, leaving the city as fast as it came. Autumn had come in full force and made it apparent with its weather changes.

The wind was strong, wisping up leaves and the little pieces of garbage that had littered the streets. Even with his glasses creating a slight barrier, he could feel his eyes start to dry out. His ears and cheeks were undoubtedly tinged pink due to the cold, and Renjun cursed at himself for forgetting to pack a hot pack before he left for work that morning.

Along with the season change had come the time change. Just a month ago, he would exit work, and there’d still be enough light out that Renjun wouldn’t need the guidance of the street lights to lead him down the blocks. Now, it had been completely dark at only about six in the evening, and Renjun could barely see anything illuminated by the lights lining the streets. He wasn’t worried. He had taken this path plenty of times, through rain and shine, dawn and dusk. 

Despite the wind seemingly pushing him back, Renjun pushed forward, his hands shoved inside his pockets to keep them warm.

There hadn’t been anything particularly alarming at first. Renjun walked, and the soft sounds of his music played through his headphones. Sometimes he would take out his phone and send a couple of texts, and sometimes his eyes would just roam the streets.

It was a more residential area, with apartment complexes standing tall along the streets. The only convenience store open to the public had been a couple of blocks away, he’d often stop there before work for some cheap coffee or after for some snacks he could munch on to satiate his hunger till he got home.

“Need help getting home?” Renjun could hear someone say. He knew it was directed at him. There hadn’t been anyone in the area. Renjun ignored the man’s voice.

“It’s not polite to ignore people, sweetheart.” The man’s voice spoke. Renjun ignored the man again, not even looking up to see whoever was speaking to him. He quickened his pace.

Renjun could feel his blood rushing through his veins, the fear he had felt just the day before returning. He’d been catcalled before. Unfortunately, he’d gotten used to it. It had sort of come with him moving into the city just a couple of years ago. The feeling in his gut had told him that this time was different, though. That he was in danger and simply had to get out of there.

It had seemed like the sound of his blood had blocked out any other sound because Renjun wasn’t too sure when the other man had caught up to him until it had been too late.

He gasped when he felt a hand circle around his wrist and pull him back. The tug had been strong, and Renjun knew it would feel like it was sprained in the morning. That was if there even _was_ a next morning.

“I was talking to you,” The voice growled. Renjun’s eyes finally met the other man’s.

His eyes glowed red, almost shining brighter than the street lamps. He was just a couple of inches taller than Renjun, and his frame hadn’t been much bigger, but Renjun still knew there was no way of winning a fight with this guy. He wasn’t human.

“You shared your blood recently?” It was a rhetorical question. Anyone who could see would notice the two spots on his neck that fangs had seeped into. The puncture wounds had been left a slight purple, like bruises working to heal the skin.

Renjun was frozen. His mouth had felt as dry as his eyes, and his heart had been beating out of his chest. All he could do was weakly try and pull his arm away. The vampire hadn’t been a fan of the action, and as a result, his grip tightened. Renjun whimpered in pain.

“They fed from you twice? Or was it two vampires? You’re a generous little thing, aren’t you?” The vampire cooed, his other hand reaching up to gently trace the puncture wounds.

“I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I had a taste too then, right? I think it’s only fair. I haven’t eaten in _weeks_. I’m starving.” The vampire grinned, and Renjun could see the way his fangs gleamed in the light.

Renjun wasn’t sure what it was. Perhaps it was the adrenaline kicking in, his brain telling him that he simply needed to _survive._ All he knew is that one second, the vampire was leaning in, and the next, his fist had collided with the side of the vampire’s face.

Of course, it hadn’t done much damage. Besides his monthly trip to the gym in the basement in his complex and fifteen minutes on the treadmill, Renjun did _not_ work out. He figured the only semblance of strength he had came from carrying around boxes of paper at work. He just knew he was thankful to Donghyuck for leaving all the heavy lifting to him because while the punch did no damage, it was enough to stun the vampire and let go of his wrist.

Renjun immediately dashed, running wherever his legs took him. He shouted, hoping someone, anyone, from one of the apartment complexes would hear him and show mercy. He ran, and he ran, and eventually, Renjun could hear the sound of the vampire’s footsteps behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he could confirm that the vampire was very much behind. Renjun’s feet worked faster than his brain, and he continued to shout out for someone till he was sent flying to the floor.

Renjun, frenzied, looked around, backing himself away from whatever- or _whomever_ he had bumped into. His eyes searched around till they landed on the ground next to him, where another boy had been lying. He groaned, finally sitting up and looking over at Renjun.

Renjun was convinced he was dead. That at any second, the vampire would catch up to him and suck him dry like a juice pouch (like he thought Jaemin would). But looking over in the direction of where the vampire had been coming from, Renjun saw nothing. The street had been empty besides him and the other boy.

“I-I’m sorry,” Renjun finally blurted out to the man beside him on the ground. His hand flew up to his mouth, and all the emotions he couldn’t get out before had finally come out all at once. He sobbed, his body shaking. 

The other man’s eyes widened almost comically, getting on his knees as he leaned in closer to Renjun. “Shit, no, you’re good, you’re fine, you don’t need to apologize,” His voice was slightly panicked.

“I heard you screaming- Are you okay? Do you need help? This is my apartment complex. You can come up to my apartment and call the police or your family or _something,_ I don’t know. I don’t know what happened.” 

Renjun could only cry harder. He nodded frantically at the other man’s offer, quickly scrambling to get off the ground. “Please, I don’t see him anymore, and I don’t know if he’s gone for good or if he’s playing some sort of trick, but, _please_ -”

The other man stood up, waving a hand to get Renjun to stop his rambling. “You don’t have to explain, okay? Let’s go. It’s safer inside.”

He gently led Renjun inside the apartment complex they had bumped into each other in front of. The lobby was quiet, save for Renjun’s sobs that echoed the space until they found themselves in the elevator.

“Uhm- My name’s Jeno. You don’t have to tell me your name. I just figured I would tell you mine.”

It wasn’t that Renjun didn’t want to reveal his name. It just was that he was unsure if he could get anything out now that wasn’t a sob. He simply nodded in response to let Jeno know that he had acknowledged his introduction.

Renjun did his best to control his sobs. He felt embarrassed, sobbing so intensely in front of a guy he had just met. He tried not to be too hard on himself. He knew he had just gone through something traumatic. Still, the embarrassment and anxiety of feeling like an inconvenience had only added to all the terrible things he had been feeling.

“I have a cat. I hope you’re not allergic. Even though I’m allergic also.” Jeno spoke. Renjun could tell from the tone of his voice; he felt slightly unsure about the whole situation. Renjun couldn’t blame him. It’s not often a stranger bumps into you and begs for you to save them.

The elevator dinged, making Renjun jump slightly before watching Jeno step out. Renjun followed.

The hallway was dark. Renjun would go to say even darker than outside. The only lights guiding them were a couple of fluorescent LED lights that flickered and buzzed. Renjun instinctively looked around him, making sure the vampire hadn’t somehow followed them into the building.

“My boyfriend’s probably home, by the way. I just wanted to warn you, so you aren’t freaked out when you see someone there.” Jeno spoke. He kept his voice low, but it still echoed slightly in the hallways. Renjun once again nodded to show acknowledgment.

His sobs turned to hiccups, and while his breathing remained erratic, it had been considerably better than just a couple of minutes ago when they were outside. 

His headache returned, and with that came the fatigue he had felt since he had woken up. All Renjun had wanted to do was go to bed and quite literally sleep his problems away. Clearly, life didn’t want to show Renjun any mercy because here he was, just minutes after almost being murdered, following a stranger into his apartment.

Jeno had stopped walking, and Renjun nearly bumped into him. It made him feel slightly sick, the way the scene had sort of reminded him of his trip to the hospital yesterday.

The taller man turned and began to type in the code to his apartment before it had been ripped open from the inside.

Renjun fainted when he caught sight of the person standing in Jeno’s apartment.

-

Disoriented was the only way Renjun could describe how he felt when he woke up. His vision blurry, and his head spinning. He wasn’t sure if he could sit up from wherever he had been lying down.

The first thing he noticed was how dry his mouth and throat were. He ran his tongue along his lips, cringing at how dry and crackly they felt.

Then he noticed the cat on top of his chest. It was weird. Renjun didn’t have a cat. He wanted one, but no amount of convincing would get his landlord to budge and lift his no pets policy. Maybe he had accidentally left his window open, and one of the strays had climbed in from the fire escape.

His vision cleared, and while he could finally see how cute the cat on his chest was, he could also see that he _wasn’t_ in his apartment. When he turned his head, he noticed a man standing in the corner of the room, watching him intently. 

Renjun flinched, pushing himself up and further into the corner of the couch, and the cat quickly grumbled and jumped off him.

“You’re safe, calm down,” The voice finally said. He walked towards Renjun, sitting down on the couch by his feet.

Renjun just sighed, putting his head in his hands. “ _Jesus Christ,_ are you fucking kidding me? What are _you_ doing here?”

The man let out a soft laugh. “I can ask the same to you. You’re the one in _my_ apartment.”

“Jaemin, you better not be pulling my leg or something. I nearly fucking died. I don’t have time for this.” Renjun grumbled. Jaemin literally pulled Renjun’s leg, and Renjun weakly pushed Jaemin’s hand off of him.

“My boyfriend brought you here a couple of hours ago. You fainted when you saw me. I thought you’d be more excited to see me again.” Jaemin said, standing up and walking a couple of feet into the kitchen area. He opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water before walking back towards Renjun.

“Your _boyfriend?_ ” Renjun scoffed, snatching the bottle of water Jaemin offered him. He twisted off the top and immediately downed about half the bottle.

“Yeah, my _boyfriend._ Is it so hard to believe I have one?” Jaemin crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back down.

“Yes, because you’re _insufferable._ Are you telling me that in one week, I was almost murdered and helped someone cheat on their significant other?!” Renjun whisper shouted the last part, almost scared of Jeno hearing. If the vampire hadn’t killed him, Renjun was sure Jeno would. He was much larger than him and could undoubtedly snap him in half like a pencil if he found out he had been his boyfriend’s mistress.

“It wasn’t cheating. He lets me do it. He’s anemic, so I sort of can’t...you know, feed from him. Or else he’ll probably pass out, sort of like how you did.” Jaemin explained. “But speaking of that, what the _fuck_ happened?”

“Um,” Renjun fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortably shifting around as he looked at the floor. He could feel his eyes prickling with tears and the suffocating feeling of sobs stuck in his throat. His brain was quick to retrieve all the memories of the previous night, and Renjun wondered if there was a way to keep them locked up somewhere in the back of his mind.

“I just got out of work. I now know I should’ve stayed home or gone home early at least, but I thought I was fine. So I clocked out at my usual time and started walking towards the subway,” Renjun cleared his throat and shifted around a bit more. “And when I was walking, someone called out to me, but I ignored him. He was super insistent, though, and grabbed my wrist. He went on about how I just donated and that he deserved to feed on me too, and,” Renjun finally choked out a sob, harshly wiping away a couple of tears from his cheeks.

Jaemin gently rested his hand on Renjun’s back and rubbed at it comfortingly. “You’re doing good, Renjun. Take your time. You don’t have to tell me everything all at once.”

Renjun shook his head, waving Jaemin off. He’d rather get everything out right now than pushing it away. “I managed to get away, and I ran and ran and screamed as loud as I could, and I eventually bumped into Jeno. When I looked up, the vampire was just...gone? He just disappeared? I couldn’t see him anywhere. Then Jeno took me in, and I guess you know what happened from there.”

“I’m sorry for joking around earlier. I shouldn’t have,” Jaemin started. His hand on Renjun’s back never stopped moving. “You can stay for the rest of the night. Jeno and I will get you home safe in the morning.”

Renjun looked around the room as he wiped away a couple more of his tears with his sleeve. “Where is he?”

“Jeno? Oh, god, he was worried _sick_ about you when you fainted. He tried staying up for a couple of hours so he could see you when he woke up and make sure you were okay. But I told him to go to bed.”

Renjun nodded and fiddled with the ends of his sleeves. They were soaked with tears. Probably snot too. He’d have to do laundry when he got home. “I’m sorry if I was an inconvenience or something-”

Jaemin cut him off. “Renjun. You don’t need to apologize for anything. You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise. I’m not upset with you, Jeno’s not upset with you, we’re just happy you’re alive, alright?”

Renjun didn’t feel like fighting back. He was tired. He felt sick. He just wanted to go home. Maybe steal Jeno and Jaemin’s cat too.

“You can go back to sleep. Do you need anything else? More pillows? An extra blanket?” Jaemin stood up from the couch, and Renjun laid his legs back out.

“Maybe another bottle of water. And also your cat.”

Jaemin laughed, walking towards the fridge again to grab another bottle of water. “The water I can make happen. The cat...I’m not so sure. Bongsikkie isn’t a big fan of mine. That cat _never_ listens to me. I swear he’s pissed on some of my stuff, but Jeno just _won’t_ believe me.”

Renjun let out a weak laugh, and Jaemin grinned at the noise. He placed the bottle of water on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Go to sleep. Mine and Jeno’s room is on the right; the bathroom is on the left. Don’t be afraid to wake us up if you need anything, okay?” Jaemin walked back towards his room, and Renjun once again nodded.

-

Okay, so maybe Jaemin _wasn’t_ an insufferable asshole.

He was sweet. He was caring. He was incredibly hot, but that’s not the point.

Sometimes his advances were a bit too forward, or he joked around a bit too much, but Renjun was friends with Donghyuck, so he supposed Jaemin wasn’t too bad in comparison. The only difference was that Donghyuck was a human, and Jaemin was a vampire. No biggie.

When Renjun woke up again, it had been morning. At least he assumed it was because of the sunlight coming in from the windows. He didn’t know where his phone was so he could confirm the time.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, but immediately wincing at the searing pain in his left wrist. He blinked a couple of times before grabbing his glasses from the coffee table and sliding them on. Just as he thought, his wrist was left bruised. After applying a bit of pressure to it, he could confirm that it also had been sprained. Good thing he was a righty.

“Good morning,” Renjun heard a voice sing. Turning his head, he watched Jaemin skip out of his room and into the open living room and kitchen.

“Morning,” Renjun mumbled back. “Do you know where my phone is?”

“In your jacket pocket. Jeno and I took your coat and shoes off when we carried you in. I can go get it for you if you want?” Jaemin questioned.

“Please,” Renjun simply replied, swinging his feet off the couch.

Bongsik, at least Renjun thought that was what the cat was named, came strutting out of the room Jaemin had just left. Jeno followed.

Although he had just woken up, he looked...incredibly attractive, to say the least. In Renjun’s panicked state, he hadn’t been able to admire the man’s features. His sculpted figure, his chiseled jaw, his perfectly sloped nose, and the tiny birthmark underneath his eye. He was hot, and Renjun was sure that if Jeno and Jaemin entered a competition for the most attractive couple, they would win.

Jeno had most likely woken up, as shown by his state of disarray. The collar of his shirt was stretched and worn, his pajama pants hung unevenly on his hips, and his hair had been sticking up in all sorts of directions. He’d been rubbing the sleep away from his eyes when he noticed Renjun.

“Hi!” Jeno squeaked out before clearing his throat and regaining his composure. “Um- Good morning. How’re you feeling?”

At the sound of Jeno’s voice, Jaemin finally reappeared, Renjun’s phone in his hand.

“I’m...okay, I guess. My wrist hurts. And I don’t think I’ve still really processed what happened last night, but I’m not sobbing or passed out. So I guess that’s a good sign.” Renjun replied, before thanking Jaemin when he handed him his phone.

The time on the screen confirmed it was morning, but Renjun noticed a small crack in the top right corner. He assumed it was from the fall but wasn’t sure if it was when he bumped into Jeno or when he had fainted.

“Oh! Okay, I’ll get you something for that. Hold on.” Jeno said, and he was quick to walk towards the fridge. He opened up the freezer and dug around before plucking out a bag and wrapping it in a hand towel.

“Are you hungry? I can make us some breakfast.” Jeno offered, handing the wrapped bag of frozen berries to Renjun. Renjun was quick to hold it against his wrist, and his nose scrunched up at the sudden cold.

“No, that’s fine. I’ve already been enough of an inconvenience to you guys. I should just head home.”

“Renjun,” It was the first time Jeno had said his name. Jaemin must have told Jeno how they had known each other. “I swear it’s okay. It’ll be nice to eat breakfast with someone for once. This one,” Jeno nodded his head towards Jaemin, “Just stares at me the whole time. It’s _weird._ ”

Jaemin threw his hands up in the air. “Can’t a vampire just appreciate how _sexy_ his boyfriend looks while chewing on his scrambled eggs!”

Renjun and Jeno both scoffed at the same time before letting out soft laughs.

Renjun looked down at his phone again, reading out the time. If he were to go to work, he’d have ten minutes to fix himself up and run over there. But Renjun hadn’t wanted to work, especially with what had happened last night.

“Okay, I guess I’ll stay. But I’ll need to call out of work first.”

-

Renjun thought it was incredibly unfair how sweet Jaemin and Jeno were towards him.

He had been a stranger to both of them. He had only met Jaemin the day before yesterday and Jeno last night, but they took him in and interacted with him with ease.

Neither of them spoke about or brought up what had happened last night, which Renjun had been thankful for. He knew he’d have to confront his feelings eventually, but with how fresh everything was, he’d rather push it to the side for now.

They spoke mostly about their personal lives. Jeno and Jaemin quickly ran over the history of their relationship. Jeno had wanted to know what it was like to be bitten, Jaemin was hungry, and they found each other. Jaemin only had a small sip before Jeno had passed out on him, and he had to call the nurse back into the room. They would’ve banned him if it weren’t for Jeno admitting that he may have been anemic but didn’t think he would pass out so quickly.

Jaemin was mad at first but then laughed at how fucking _stupid_ the whole situation was. He and Jeno had kept in contact, and soon enough, they were together. Both were hesitant at first, considering Jaemin was a vampire and Jeno was human, but they decided to give it a shot.

Renjun told them that he wished he had an interesting story to tell them, but he didn’t think anything could top theirs.

He told them that he was painfully single, unlike them, to which Jaemin responded, “We can change that.” and Renjun and Jeno smacking his arms after. Renjun then went on about how he had been born and raised in China; however, he made the move to South Korea after a job opportunity had arisen. He’d initially planned to only stay for a year, as his contract stated, but at that point, he had fallen in love with the country and the friends he made there that he asked his company for a permanent place in their Seoul offices.

“Where do you work?” Jeno asked. Both of them had finished their breakfast at that point, and they had just sat on the ground by the coffee table as they spoke.

“For this company called Neo-Tech. Their offices are just a couple of blocks away. I just got out of work when...you know.” Renjun sighed and shrugged. He used his chopsticks to push around the small scraps of food on his plate.

“I work there too,” Jeno promptly responded, hoping to quickly redirect the conversation, so Renjun’s didn’t linger over memories of the attack. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you, though. Which department are you in? I’m in financing.”

Renjun’s jaw dropped, as well as his chopsticks. He let out a soft laugh before breaking out in a grin. “ _You’re_ Jeno from financing? Lee Jeno?”

“Yes?” Jeno replied, clearly confused. Jaemin sat next to them, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as well.

“It’s nothing bad, I swear. But my friend Donghyuck is _always_ talking about how fine Lee Jeno from financing is and how he looks so good in black slacks. I’m in the marketing department, though.”

Jeno’s cheeks had turned a rosy shade of pink, while Jaemin let out a loud laugh, clapping his hands together once. 

“So you’re telling me someone at work has the hots for _my_ boyfriend?” Jaemin seemed way too pleased about the news.

“I think I’m allowed to reveal that to you since he told Sicheng from HR that I thought he was cute. I thought I was gonna lose my job! So, this is just a sort of payback.” Renjun shrugged.

Jeno’s cheeks were still pink, and he let out a soft laugh before shifting the conversation. “Then we should get lunch together sometime. I usually just come back home to eat since we only live a couple of blocks away.”

“My boyfriend is asking out another man right in front of me.” Jaemin sighed, dramatically laying onto the carpeted floor.

Okay, maybe Jaemin was still insufferable, but he was also sweet. A sweet yet insufferable asshole, who is very attractive and also has a sweet and attractive (and sufferable) boyfriend.

-

Jeno and Jaemin kept to their word and made sure he got home safe.

Jeno had to run off to do a couple of errands, so he couldn’t help Renjun get home necessarily. He did make sure Jaemin would lead him all the way to his door and also gave Renjun his and Jaemin’s numbers just in case.

“You can text me whenever. Let me know when you’re home, and how you’re feeling, yeah? Then we can talk about grabbing lunch someday.”

Renjun thanked him once again and tried to return the frozen bag of berries, but Jeno told him to keep it and make sure he kept his wrist iced. In a literal way. Renjun made good money, but not enough to splurge on flashy jewelry or watches.

Jaemin took the subway back home with him. He had on a pair of sunglasses, even though the weather had been getting colder, and Renjun laughed.

“So are all those things from shows about vampires true? Can’t go out in the sun, can’t eat garlic, can’t see your reflection?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes and pulled Renjun a bit closer to him when a couple of people needed to exit the train at the stop they were on.

“Only slightly. We’re just sensitive to the sun, that’s all. I don’t eat garlic because I’m a vampire. I don’t need human food.”

“Okay, Edward Cullen.”

“Make that joke all you want, but when _Twilight_ was popular, I had people _begging_ for me to bite them.”

They switched between conversation and silence, but Renjun hadn’t minded either-or. Jaemin’s presence was welcomed and much appreciated.

They eventually got off the train and made their way to Renjun’s apartment complex, and as Jeno had said, Jaemin walked him to his door.

“Thank you again. For taking care of me back in the hospital and for being so kind and welcoming to me since last night. I’m not sure how I can make it up to you guys, but I hope you both know how appreciative I am.” Renjun offered a smile at the other man as he leaned his shoulder against his apartment door.

“You don’t need to do anything, Renjun. We’re just glad we could help.” Jaemin returned the smile. “But, we do sort of need to talk about that next donation appointment.”

Renjun gulped a little at the mention. He had completely forgotten.

After the nurse had given Renjun the clear to leave, he and Jaemin had agreed to meet again. Maybe it was his dick thinking rather than his brain, but he had one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of his life, and with Jaemin seemingly promising another one, how could he pass up the opportunity? He made the appointment with Jaemin at the front desk without checking to see if he was even free that day.

“It’s okay if you want to cancel. I understand if you’re scared and traumatized and don’t ever want to be involved in blood donating ever again because of what happened. But it’s usually advised we stick with one human and feed from them regularly instead of having multiple donors. So I can either drink from blood bags until you’re ready or find another human. It’s up to you and what you want to do. You don’t need to decide right now. Just think about it for a little while. You’ve got a little over two weeks to decide.”

“I’ll let you know,” Was all Renjun said. 

Jaemin brought his hand up to his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “Text us later, alright? Update us on how you’re doing.”

-

Renjun had meant to do laundry when he got back home. He also meant to take a shower. Instead, he curled up in his bed and laid there till the sun went down.

He was trying to process what had happened and if it _really_ had happened. Obviously, by his mental state and the bruise around his wrist, it had.

He did some more crying, and his crusty sleeve from his tears and snot had only become crustier. 

It had seemed like Renjun only stopped crying for a second when he had texted Jeno that he had gotten home and then texted Donghyuck pleading him to drop by his apartment after work.

Though Renjun wouldn’t say it often, Donghyuck was a saint. Especially when he immediately rushed over to Renjun’s apartment after work with takeout in hand. Renjun hugged him so tight. He was surprised he hadn’t crushed him to death.

Donghyuck didn’t pry for information right away. He noticed how Renjun tensed up when he asked why he hadn’t come to work today and ignored the question entirely to pick up a piece of beef with his chopsticks. He dropped it immediately, knowing Renjun would tell him whenever he was ready. 

That had been when they finished their food, and takeout boxes had been stacked up on top of each other on the coffee table, while the pair had situated themselves on Renjun’s tiny couch.

“I was almost murdered last night.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, and the spit in his mouth immediately went down the wrong pipe. He choked, coughing as he patted his chest to try and compose himself. “ _What?_ ” He sputtered out.

Which resulted in Renjun’s waterworks and him repeating last night’s events.

Donghyuck immediately grabbed his friend, pulling him into a tight hug as Renjun continued to sob into his chest. He hadn’t been sure what to say. What do you say to your friend who was nearly murdered? Donghyuck wasn’t sure if there would be any results that popped up if he looked it up on Google.

So he said nothing, just let Renjun cry out the rest of his tears into his chest before he had just been left hiccuping.

“Do you wanna know who I bumped into?” Renjun sniffled out.

“Who?” Donghyuck knew this was another attempt to divert the conversation elsewhere. He’d let it happen, just for now. Renjun had gone through enough.

“Jeno.” He pulled his face away from Donghyuck’s chest, looking up at him as he let out a breathy laugh.

“Jeno!? Like, Lee Jeno. Lee Jeno from the financial department? That Lee Jeno?” 

-

Renjun returned to work a couple of days later when it hadn’t been dangerous for him to be out past sundown. The puncture marks on his neck had faded entirely, and the bruise on his wrist was left an ugly shade of “piss yellow,” as described by Donghyuck.

Renjun had felt slightly better as the days went on. He updated Jeno and Jaemin on how he was doing when they would ask, and Renjun had been all out of tears to cry at that point. His brain would return to thoughts of the attack when he would zone out, or sometimes he’d have nightmares, but for the most part, Renjun thought he was doing okay.

“Knock knock,” Renjun heard through the clacking of keyboards and the ringing of phones. When he looked up, he caught sight of Jeno.

Renjun’s hands froze, hovering just above his keyboard. He’d finish the email he was typing when Jeno left.

“What are you doing here?” Renjun blurted out, retracting his hands from the keyboard and sliding them down his thighs.

“Are you not happy to see me?” Jeno joked, letting out a soft laugh before taking a sip of the iced coffee he had in hand.

Renjun scrunched up his nose. “I’m starting to get why you and Jaemin are together. This isn’t your floor, though, shouldn’t you be, like, doing financial stuff?”

“I’m on my fifteen right now. I figured I’d drop in and ask how you’re doing now that you’re back at work. Also, to ask if you maybe wanted to get lunch later on.”

“I’m okay. I’ve been doing a lot better recently.” Renjun gave Jeno an awkward smile before swiveling his chair around, so he was completely facing Jeno. “But lunch? Yeah, we can do that. Did you have any place in mind?”

“There’s an Indian place just a couple of blocks away if you were interested?” There was a hopeful glint in Jeno’s eyes. How could Renjun say no?

“I’ll meet you in the lobby at 3?” Renjun replied, and Jeno’s eyes disappeared into crescent moons, a grin painting his face.

“Sounds good! I’ll see you then, Renjun.” Jeno turned around, walking out of Renjun’s cubicle.

Maybe Donghyuck had a point when he talked about how delicious Jeno’s thighs looked in a pair of black slacks.

A head popped up over his cubicle. “Weren’t we supposed to get lunch together? Are you ditching me for a date with Lee Jeno?” Renjun could tell it was Donghyuck.

Renjun grabbed a rubber band from his desk and launched it at Donghyuck.

-

“Are you really okay with Jaemin feeding from other people?”

After a quick pep talk from Donghyuck, Renjun had made his way downstairs into the lobby, where he met up with Jeno to get lunch. It was a bit awkward, not knowing if they should greet each other with a hug or not, so it ended up being one of those awkward embraces you gave family members at reunions.

It didn’t take long for them to find themselves in the Indian restaurant Jeno had mentioned, where they were quickly seated and had placed their orders.

“Yeah,” Jeno simply responded. He shoved another piece of meat in his mouth. “He needs to eat. Just like us. I can’t let jealousy get to me and make him starve.”

Renjun nodded. He had a point. “But couldn’t he just drink from blood bags?”

“He could, but that’s sort of like...I don’t know, the equivalent to humans _only_ eating frozen TV dinners or canned foods. They’re quick and easy to prepare, but fresh meals are just always the best.”

Renjun let out a small laugh. “You talk like you’re a vampire too. I think Jaemin’s getting to you.”

“Please, he got to me a long time ago. I’m far too gone for saving.”

Renjun had decided he liked Jeno. Not in a romantic way, at least yet, but just enjoyed Jeno as a person. He was someone who he could easily talk to and joke along with. Though their personalities weren’t necessarily alike, they meshed well together.

Jeno was a gentle giant. Renjun didn't know why he was so scared of Jeno snapping him in half, when in reality, Jeno would probably apologize for stepping on an ant. He was a good listener; he never zoned out while someone was talking and often kept his gaze on them as he processed every single word spoken. He had such a good heart, always asking Renjun how he was doing and sending him good morning texts every so often once Renjun revealed he had been having nightmares. He wasn’t doing these things because he felt bad for Renjun. He did them out of the kindness of his own heart.

Jeno was also incredibly hot. Renjun couldn’t forget that one.

“Are you worried I hate you or something because Jaemin fed from you?” Jeno asked, leaning against the wall of the restaurant.

“Well, now not so much the whole blood-drinking, but the fact that he…” Renjun sighed, racking his brain for another way to say _YOUR BOYFRIEND MADE ME CUM SO HARD! SO HARD THAT I BOOKED ANOTHER APPOINTMENT SO I COULD BE DICKED DOWN!_

“That he made you cum?”

“Well, I mean, _yeah_ …” 

“I don’t. I wouldn’t have texted you all those Bongsik videos if I didn’t like you, trust me. I won’t hate you if you continue to let Jaemin feed from you, either. I actually would like that a lot, considering I like you and have gotten to know who you are, unlike his past donors. But that’s yours and Jaemin’s decisions to make.” 

-

Jaemin never pushed Renjun for an answer to whether or not he wanted to keep their appointment.

They talked regularly, though not as much as Renjun and Jeno had. There had been one or two times after work where he and Jeno would pick up dinner then eat at their apartment, though. Of course, Jaemin was there. Renjun was more excited to see their cat.

Jaemin never once brought up the appointment, and Renjun felt sort of bad for keeping him waiting for so long. Jeno and Renjun could tell that Jaemin had been getting hungrier and hungrier with each day, considering how easy it had been to irritate him or cause him to snap.

So Renjun laid in bed and thought about it one night. Had he been ready? On one hand, Renjun had been eager to melt into that euphoric state he had been in when Jaemin drank from him. He hadn’t felt anything like it before, and he wasn’t sure anything else could ever bring him to that peak of pleasure. 

On the other hand, Renjun thought about the aftermath. What would happen afterward? Would the vampire that tried to kill him find him again? Smell his blood after Jaemin sunk his fangs into his skin? Would he be successful in killing him this time?

It was when he noticed his breathing begin to pick up that he decided, yeah, okay, he _wasn’t_ ready.

-

**_Renjun_ **

_jaemin?_

**_Jaemin_ **

_hi injunnie <3 _

**_Renjun_ **

_I dont think im ready yet_

**_Jaemin_ **

_for what? the appointment?_

**_Renjun_ **

_yeah_

_im sorry_

**_Jaemin_ **

_Injunnie there’s no need to apologize. thats completely okay!_

**_Renjun_ **

_could you wait for me?_

_like. wait to feed on me?_

_you dont have to if youre too hungry though_

**_Jaemin_ **

_ill wait as long as you need <3 _

_-_

The next time Renjun saw Jaemin in person, he had a straw stabbed through a blood bag and casually had been sipping at it.

Renjun immediately cringed.

“Oh, _please_ , you can’t cringe at this and then want me to bite you! It’s basically the same thing!” Jaemin said after a particularly large gulp. His teeth were stained bright red.

“You should’ve seen him when he started. He cut the bag open and poured it into one of my cups!” Jeno groaned from the couch.

“I was gonna wash it!”

“It doesn’t matter! It had _blood_ in it! The inside is stained now!”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, stepping aside to let Renjun into the apartment.

-

That was a common sight whenever Renjun had gone around the past couple of days. Jaemin would be carrying around bags of maroon liquid and sipping them as if he were simply just drinking a juice pouch.

Renjun had once opened the fridge and noticed the divide in groceries. On one side, there was Jeno’s fresh produce, his different types of drinks, a couple of snacks. The other had just been lined with blood bags. They weren’t very big, only about the size of a literal juice pouch. Each one had a blood type written at the front.

Renjun wondered if someone had ever reached for one thinking it was some sort of juice, before being surprised by the metallic flavor of some human’s donated blood.

“O is my favorite. You know that. AB _sucks._ It tastes like pure gasoline. I can’t believe some vampire can drink that.” Jaemin grumbled, sipping the bag of blood he had in hand.

“Why do you go through so many of those? I feel like you would’ve sucked the blood out of four humans by now with how many of those pouches you’ve had.” Renjun asked, grimacing at the sight of the red sludge going up Jaemin’s white straw.

“You know how humans need to eat three times a day? It’s sort of like that when vampires drink from blood bags. I don’t know. It’s some science I don’t really understand. I just know I feel fuller for longer when I drink from the source.” Jaemin shrugged.

Renjun felt bad. Jaemin didn’t seem to mind the blood bags as much, but his mind flickered back and forth between what Jeno had told him about the blood bags and what Jaemin had been saying right now. He felt like an inconvenience, making Jaemin wait so long to feed from him.

“If I let you feed from me, will you walk me from the offices to the subway every day till it’s safe for me to be out by myself?”

“What?”

Renjun sighed. “I’ll let you feed from me if you walk me from my office to the subway every night. I live in a more..lively area, so I think I’ll be safe when I get off the subway there. I’m just afraid of that other vampire finding me again because it’s the same area, and I can’t necessarily avoid being here. So will you do it?”

“Yes! Yes, Renjun, of course, I will. Are you sure you’re ready, though? We don’t have to. I don’t want you to feel pressured into it.”

“Jaemin, I’m sure.”

“Okay. Okay, then we can schedule an appointment? What days do you have off?”

Renjun gulped, fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater. “Can we do it here? Now?”

Jaemin looked at him with wide eyes, a bit taken back. He put the blood bag down on the coffee table.

“I mean, yeah, we can. Are you sure, though?”

“Jaemin, the more you ask me if I’m sure, the more I’m gonna want to replace all your O blood bags with AB. I’m sure.”

Jaemin checked the time on his phone quickly before back up at Renjun. “We’ve got about an hour till Jeno gets back home. I think we’ll have enough time.”

-

Though Renjun had been to Jaemin and Jeno’s apartment countless times by now, he had never found himself in their bedroom. There had been no need to. Now there was.

It was clear whose side of the bed was who based on what was on the nightstands next to their bed. The right had been neat and organized, with the exception of an empty blood bag on top of it. The other had been slightly messier, with a pair of tangled headphones, a pair of glasses, and a half-empty water bottle on top.

Jaemin laid out a couple of towels, stating that Jeno would drive a stake through his heart if he had gotten blood on their sheets. He had already threatened him when he brought a blood bag to bed one day.

“Lay down,” Jaemin said. Renjun complied.

Renjun’s heart began racing, his blood rushing through his veins, similarly to when Renjun had found himself in the same position just weeks before.

“Do you trust me?” Jaemin asked firmly, looking down at Renjun. Renjun nodded.

“We went over this last time, sweetheart. I need you to use your words. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you.” Renjun’s voice cracked slightly. Jaemin let out a small laugh.

“Take off your pants,” Jaemin ordered. Renjun immediately sat up.

“What?”

“Take off your pants,” Jaemin simply spoke again. “Just trust me, okay? Remember, you can always stop me whenever you want to.”

Renjun took in a deep breath before nodding.

His hands fumbled with his belt, struggling to undo it for a couple of seconds before he succeeded. He pulled it out of the loops of his jeans and laid it next to him.

The next struggle was his jeans, which he fumbled with just as much. He had been seconds away from giving up before Jaemin put his hands on top of his. They were dangerously near his crotch.

“Need help?” Jaemin hummed.

“Please.”

What took Renjun what seemed like forever only took Jaemin a couple of seconds. He easily undid the button and pulled down the zipper, agonizingly slow.

“Push your hips up for me.”

Renjun listened, and Jaemin didn’t hesitate to pull his jeans down his hips, then past his thighs, and then completely off his legs. 

Renjun had been left in the hoodie he had arrived in, and a pair of boxer briefs laid out in front of Jaemin. A feast ready to be devoured.

“Looks like you’re more excited about this than last time,” Jaemin grinned, motioning towards Renjun’s half-hard cock in his briefs. Renjun could feel his cheeks heat up. 

“Shut up,” Renjun muttered, kicking one of his legs in the direction of Jaemin. Jaemin easily caught his foot and forced it back down against the mattress.

“I think you forget who’s in charge here, babe.” Jaemin scoffed, laying his torso against the mattress and in-between Renjun’s legs.

He grabbed Renjun’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders before running his fingers along the skin of Renjun’s soft thighs.

“I wanna bite you somewhere else this time,” He spoke. Renjun could feel his breath along his inner thighs, sending goosebumps all over his body as he shivered.

Jaemin pressed soft kisses along Renjun’s inner thighs, nipping at spots here and there. Renjun’s breath hitched as he felt Jaemin’s lips reach closer and closer to his crotch before pulling his head away.

Renjun whined, and Jaemin chuckled. “You’re impatient, aren’t you?”

He hadn’t been pulled away for long because soon, his face has practically been against Renjun’s crotch. He mouthed at Renjun’s hardening cock, grinning as Renjun already began squirming and letting out soft gasps at the action. 

“I wanna make this time even better than the last, sweetheart. I think you deserve a treat after everything.” Jaemin spoke, and Renjun could feel the hot air of his breath directly against his cock.

“Please,” Renjun whined out. Apparently, that’s all he had to do, and Jaemin had been pulling Renjun’s briefs off of him.

Jaemin’s hand immediately wrapped around Renjun’s dick, his thumb running along the head and spreading the small amount of precum that had gathered at the tip.

“I’ve had many donors in my life,” Jaemin hummed, leaning in again, so his breath had been hitting Renjun’s cock. “But I think you might be my favorite. You taste so good, sweetheart, and your moans are so _addicting_. I couldn’t wait to feed from you again just so I could hear you moan again.”

Jaemin stuck his tongue out, licking a stripe from the base of Renjun’s cock to the tip, collecting any of the remaining precum before wrapping his lips around the head. 

Renjun moaned out, his hands making their way to Jaemin’s dyed hair and tugging at it as Jaemin began to bob his head slightly. His hand moved to wrap around the base of his cock.

Jaemin never took more than an inch or two in his mouth, simply bobbing his head just slightly past the tip and swirling his tongue along the head. He didn’t want Renjun to cum, not just yet, at least. He still needed to feed, after all.

A line of spit connected Jaemin’s lips and Renjun’s cock when he finally pulled away, and Jaemin grinned up at Renjun, who’s chest had already begun to rise and fall at an erratic pace.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten why we’re here, sweetheart.” Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s left leg, throwing it over his shoulder again. He pulled his hand away from Renjun’s cock momentarily to spit directly into it before returning it to where it had been.

Jaemin then turned his face just slightly, his nose bumping into the soft skin of Renjun’s inner thigh. With just a small breath, he inhaled Renjun’s scent and let out a pleased sigh. “I can’t wait to sink my teeth into you.”

His hand moved torturously slow against his cock, and Jaemin began to lick and kiss at Renjun’s inner thigh like he previously had.

Renjun took a second to clear his head and take in a deep breath. He closed his eyes, shakily exhaling as he prepared himself for what was to come. He knew at any second, he’d feel Jaemin’s fang pierce through his skin and the searing pain that followed. His hold on Jaemin’s hair loosened just slightly, and he can feel Jaemin pepper a couple more gentle kisses against his skin.

Then he felt it. Jaemin’s teeth punctured through the skin on his thigh, and his eyes shot wide open.

His thighs immediately tried to clamp against Jaemin’s head, and Jaemin had to temporarily move his hand away from Renjun’s cock to keep his other thigh pressed against the bed.

Renjun sobbed out in pain, gasping for air as the sharp stabbing feel he felt in his thigh crawled up his body.

Then it washed away. His muscles relaxed. All Renjun could now feel was the overwhelming wave of pleasure sinking into his whole body, and he let out a loud whine as soon as he felt it. The grip in Jaemin’s hair once again tightened.

Jaemin’s hand quickly returned to Renjun’s cock, pumping it at a much faster pace than he had before.

Moans, and mewls, and gasps fell from Renjun’s lips. His eyes were shut so tight he swore he could see spots of light.

“Jaemin,” He whined out. He continuously tugged at Jaemin’s hair. He’d have to give Jaemin a head massage later as an apology for tugging so hard at his poor scalp.

Jaemin’s left arm wrapped the thigh he had bit into, running his fingers along the rest of the exposed skin. His other hand never stopped working on Renjun’s cock, twisting and pumping and running his thumb along the head.

He let out a soft moan as Renjun’s blood hit his tongue, savoring in the sweet taste that he had been craving the minute he left the hospital the day they had met. Jaemin had met plenty of people and drank from plenty as well, but no one’s blood could ever compete with Renjun’s saccharine blood that Jaemin wished he could indulge in forever.

“Gonna cum,” Renjun mewled, and with just a couple of more flicks of Jaemin’s wrist, Renjun had been cumming onto the hoodie he still had been wearing. Jaemin stroked him through his orgasm and continued until Renjun whimpered and weakly tried to push away Jaemin.

Jaemin lapped at Renjun’s thigh a couple of more times before pressing a couple of more kisses and pulling away.

He gently took Renjun’s leg off his shoulder and back onto the mattress. His head popped up between Renjun’s legs with a grin. His teeth were tinged red.

“So, better than last time?”

Renjun groaned, covering his face.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The sound of the keypad filled the apartment, and a couple of seconds later, the sound of footsteps entering the apartment.

“Jaemin, what did I say about leaving your blood bags everywhere?” Jeno’s voice grumbled.

Renjun quickly sat up, trying to search for his underwear, but immediately regretted the sudden action. A wave of lightheadedness hit him, and he submitted to his body’s pleas of laying down again.

The bedroom door opened, and Jeno had immediately been met with the scene of Renjun laying on their bed and Jaemin between his legs.

“Hi, baby. How was work?” Jaemin spoke with blood-stained teeth.

-

Renjun had never been so embarrassed in his life. If he had the strength, he would’ve run out of Jaemin and Jeno’s apartment without a second thought.

When Jeno had walked in on them, his eyes had widened, looking back and forth from Jaemin, to Renjun, to Jaemin again, and then back to Renjun. His lips were parted slightly, stunned at the sight.

Renjun was quick to try and pull his hoodie over his crotch and cringed at the thought of having to scrub dried cum off of it later on.

“I- Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?” Jeno asked, looking directly at Renjun.

Of _course_ , Jeno would possibly be the only person in the whole world who would ask the half-naked boy on his bed who had just cum because of his boyfriend if he was okay.

Renjun thought maybe Jeno’s heart was too big for his own good. Even with his impeccable pecs, Renjun wondered how a heart so big managed to fit inside of his chest. A medical mystery.

“Baby, could you maybe get him one of your sports drinks? Oh! Maybe also a couple of those wafer things you love so much? We gotta get something in him, so he doesn’t pass out on us.” Jaemin spoke, pulling himself away from between Renjun’s legs.

Jeno looked at Jaemin before back at Renjun, almost like he had silently asking Renjun if that were okay. Renjun’s lips pulled into a tight line, and he nodded. “Please,” He said softly.

Jeno nodded and turned on his heels to get the supplies requested.

“I’ll take care of you, too,” Jaemin cooed, making a kissy face towards Renjun. Renjun cringed.

“Less talking, more doing, then.” Renjun huffed, weakly kicking his foot towards Jaemin again. 

Jaemin simply laughed and announced that he would be right back.

Renjun sighed, letting his body relax for a couple of seconds. It was only then when the overwhelming scent of Jeno and Jaemin enveloped him. He could smell the scent of their shampoos on the pillows.

Renjun was glad Jaemin had meant it when he said he’d come right back. He didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts to process what the _fuck_ had just happened. In his post-orgasm, post-fed from state, Renjun didn’t even want to think about spelling his name.

Jaemin came back with a damp hand towel, gently cleaning up the mess that had been left on Renjun’s inner thigh. Renjun grabbed the towel before Jaemin could even think about putting his hands near his crotch again.

Jaemin helped Renjun back into his boxers, and he grinned when he told Renjun to wait before he put on any more clothing. He peeled open two band-aids before putting them over the wounds where he had sunk his fangs into.

Renjun peeked at the design. “Hello Kitty?”

Jaemin nodded. “Jeno told me to pick up bandaids once. He never specified what kind.”

Jeno finally walked back into the room, a bottle of some bright blue sports drink in one hand, a small plate of wafers in the other. Bongsik towed along, meowing up at him, probably begging for the food he had in hand. 

Whatever blood left in Renjun’s body immediately rushed up to his head, turning his whole face red as soon as he saw Jeno again. He was less naked than before, but his legs were still bare and left out in the open. Left out for Jeno to see.

Renjun slowly sat up this time, but the lightheadedness followed, and he cringed at the feeling.

“Try moving back and leaning against the headboard. That might be a little more comfortable?” Jeno suggested, placing down the plate and drink onto Jaemin’s nightstand. He pushed away the empty blood bag to make space.

Renjun listened to Jeno’s suggestion and weakly pushed himself up the bed just enough so he could lean back and hit the headboard. While the lightheaded feeling persisted, it was a lot nicer to have something to lean on to keep him sitting up.

“Do you have any old sweatpants he can borrow? I bit his thigh. I don’t think it’ll be super comfortable to put jeans back on. Which is a shame because he looked good in those jeans.” Jaemin spoke from the other side of the room, digging through a large dresser.

Renjun groaned, and with whatever strength he could muster, he threw a Ryan plushie that had been lying on the bed directly at Jaemin’s head. Jeno laughed and handed Renjun the bottle he had previously put down, silently telling him to drink.

“I should have some. I’ll look, just get over here and make sure he’s okay.”

Renjun took tiny sips of the sports drink Jeno had given him, watching as Jeno and Jaemin had switched places. Jaemin tried to kiss Jeno, and Jeno cringed and immediately backed away, telling him he needed to brush his fangs first.

Renjun didn’t want to think. He already felt lightheaded, and he swore it’d be his thoughts that would cause him to pass out. Renjun was just confused. The way Jaemin and Jeno had seemingly gone back to normal as if Renjun hadn’t been in their bed. As if Jaemin hadn’t just fed from him, given him head, and jacked him off. As if Jeno hadn’t walked in on the aftermath.

Renjun sighed and shoved a wafer into his mouth.

-

Renjun thought maybe the awkwardness would settle in later on. As if it needed to marinate in Jeno’s mind before deciding, yeah, what the hell, I just walked in on my boyfriend between some other guy’s legs.

Clearly, that hadn’t been the case because as soon as he slipped into bed, his phone chimed. With a glance at his phone, Renjun could tell it was Jeno. Jeno sent him a Dodo video from Twitter as usual.

_LOOK AT THE WAY SHE CLIMBS INTO THE BASKET BY HERSELF SHE’S SO CUTE I LOVE HER SO MUCH DO YOU THINK I CAN CONVINCE JAEMIN TO ADOPT ANOTHER CAT I NEED HER_

Okay. Renjun was wrong. Things were normal to everyone but him. Was he the one making things awkward? Apparently so.

-

“They’re _so_ into you,” Donghyuck spoke, his mouth full of the sandwich he had brought for lunch.

Renjun gave him the full rundown. His entire relationship with Jaemin and Jeno, from the second he met Jaemin to this morning when Jeno sent him a cat meme that read “Hang in there!” when Renjun told him about a meeting he had.

Donghyuck was his best friend, which meant, by Donghyuck’s rules, that Renjun had to explain all his boy troubles to him.

Which could go one of two ways. Donghyuck would give him amazing and actually helpful advice, or give him advice that would make Renjun even regret telling him anything.

“They’re _not_ . I met them only about a month and a half ago. Also, _both_ of them liking me? One of them is a long shot. Both of them is just impossible.” Renjun scoffed. 

“Renjun, sweetheart,” Donghyuck put on a sickeningly sweet voice that made Renjun feel sick. “When will you get it through your pretty little head that you are _hot_ and people are _attracted_ to you? It took _forever_ to convince you that Doyoung had the hots for you. Then you guys dated for a couple of months! It’s _not_ impossible.”

Renjun groaned, balling up the piece of aluminum that wrapped his now eaten sandwich. “Doyoung’s a different story.”

“Right, okay, let’s break it down. Jeno texts you a good morning every single day, sends you stupid animal videos that remind him of you, pays for your lunches, and you two leave work together most days to have dinner at his apartment. Are you dense? Don’t even get me _started_ on Jaemin! He could tell you he wants to bend you over his kitchen counter and fuck you, and you would say he isn’t attracted to you!”

Renjun kicked his shin, glaring at him. “Lower your voice! We’re in public right now.” He scowled.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “My point is that they both like you. Like, I love you, you’re my best friend, or whatever, but I am _not_ sending you cheesy good morning texts. You’d tell me to fuck off if I texted you any earlier than ten on your days off.”

Maybe Donghyuck was right, but Renjun would never tell him that. He’d hold that against him until they both died.

-

“Are you gonna let Jaemin feed from you again?”

Renjun could feel his stomach drop. His food suddenly didn’t look appetizing, and he quickly averted his gaze to look up at Jeno, who sat across from him.

Of course, the day finally came. Jeno would politely ask Renjun to stop letting Jaemin feed from him and that maybe they shouldn’t hang out together anymore. It was only a matter of time before it happened.

“Are you okay?” Jeno then asked. Renjun must’ve looked sick, probably because he _did_ feel sick.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Renjun cleared his throat, waving Jeno off. He leaned back in the park bench he sat in.

“I don’t know...I mean, if you and Jaemin are okay with it, I guess, yeah. If you guys aren’t, that’s totally cool too.” Renjun shrugged. He tried to act as nonchalant as possible. He was just waiting for Jeno to drop the news on him.

“Can I watch next time?”

Renjun let out a soft laugh in disbelief. Jeno must’ve been fucking around with him. Or maybe he had misheard him. Perks of getting older, right?

Jeno’s face never changed, though. He didn’t laugh nor smile, just looked at Renjun, expecting an answer. His ears were slightly pink.

“You’re serious?” Renjun finally replied.

Jeno exhaled a breath he’d probably been holding in, leaning back as he looked at Renjun.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want me to. A lot of people sort of see it as a vulnerable moment, or just would be super uncomfortable because..you know.”

“Because Jaemin would make me cum after he bit me.”

“Yeah. That.”

Renjun was just thankful the park they had been having their lunch in was mostly empty. He didn’t want to accidentally traumatize a couple of kids due to the nature of their conversation.

“I figured I would ask you first. I know Jaemin would totally be down for it, so I’d ask him after getting an answer from you. You know he can’t feed from me because I’m anemic, but everyone talks about how good it feels, and after walking in on you guys last time...yeah. I guess I sort of want to live vicariously through you.” 

Jeno shifted in his seat, growing more and more anxious with each second. Renjun could see it.

“You don’t have to give me an answer now. You can totally think it over and get back to me whenever you’re ready. Besides, Jaemin just fed from you, so it’ll be a while before he can feed from you again.”

Renjun’s entire face must’ve been flushed red at that point because despite the cold air, Renjun suddenly felt like he was on fire with the layers he had been wearing.

“Jeno, I _really_ wish you had saved this conversation until we both got out of work. How the fuck am I supposed to go to my four o’clock meeting after you told me you basically wanna watch your boyfriend fuck me?” Renjun groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you sure Jaemin would be down to do this?”

“I’m a hundred percent positive.”

“Okay. Alright. Okay. We can do it.”

-

Jaemin had been excited once Jeno had talked to him about the conversation he and Renjun had. Maybe a bit too excited.

_Injunnnnieeeeeeeeee <3 <3 <3 (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ i can’t wait to play with you in front of jeno _ _o( >ω<)o he can finally hear how cute you sound when you cum! (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) _

Renjun may have been close to blocking Jaemin when he sent him that text. What the fuck sort of vampire used kaomojis in his texts? Renjun couldn’t believe he ever felt intimidated by Jaemin.

While things with Jaemin hadn’t changed much, Renjun’s relationship with Jeno had changed completely. Before their conversation, the pair would easily talk amongst each other, comfortably talking about seemingly everything and anything in their lives. Now they couldn’t even look at each other without blushing and letting out soft giggles. Giggles! Renjun thought it was pathetic. He felt like he was six again and had just developed a crush on a boy who slid down the slide with him.

Except now, he was in his mid-to-late-twenties, and the boy wanted to watch him fuck his boyfriend.

Renjun made the decision not to tell Donghyuck about anything. Primarily because Donghyuck would be counting the days till Renjun’s “dick appointment” and tell him everything he needed to do to prepare. He knew Donghyuck would freak out once he eventually did tell him, but Renjun already had enough on his plate now. Donghyuck could wait a little longer for vampire and vampire’s hot boyfriend updates.

The trio had laid out some ground rules in the group chat they had made the night after Jeno met Renjun. It hadn’t been very active since then. They’d usually text each other individually. However, these were things they sort of had to discuss with each other before anything even happened.

**_Jeno_ **

_you guys are free to do whatever you want. nothing is off limits._

**_Renjun_ **

_are you 100% sure? I dont wanna make you uncomfortable_

**_Jeno_ **

_im sure. dont worry about it, ok? If i’m uncomfortable i’ll tell you guys. I trust the both of you._

  
  


**_Jaemin_ **

_jeno is into voyeurism (≧◡≦) ♡_

**_Renjun_ **

_jaemin can you not use kaomojis when we’re trying to talk about us fucking_

_jeno does he use those when you guys are sexting_

**_Jeno_ **

_ive stopped sexting him because he would reply to my nudes with emojis_

-

The days came and went, and eventually, it had come time for the day Renjun had both been anticipating and dreading.

The subways seemed to work against Renjun’s favor. His foot nervously tapped against the platform as he looked up at the screen that estimated each train’s arrival. Twenty minutes. He groaned.

When he’d finally gotten on the train, the heat had been turned up far too high. It felt as if he had just walked into a furnace. Despite it being cold out, Renjun could feel the collar of his shirt line with sweat. 

Renjun never scheduled to have sex. That was weird. Whenever he had sex, it had just...happened. No need for planning. It was a heat of the moment sort of thing. He swore that after that day, he’d never schedule to have sex again. It was awkward and made him far too nervous for his own good.

The cold air was welcomed when Renjun finally found himself out of the train and out of the subway station. Renjun could only hope that the heat problem would be resolved before he went home later that night.

It wasn’t long before he found himself in Jaemin and Jeno’s apartment complex, and then eventually, their front door.

He took in a deep breath. Okay, maybe he should’ve told Donghyuck he was about to be dicked down. His pep talks may have been slightly dramatic, but Renjun had to admit he felt slightly more confident when Donghyuck told him he was hot and had a nice ass. Renjun did have a nice ass. He’d give himself that.

Renjun brought his fist up, gently knocking against the door a couple of times. Almost immediately, the door opened, and Renjun was pulled inside by Jaemin.

“Were you just waiting by the door for me?” He asked, blinking a couple of times as he stood frozen by the entrance.

“Maybe I was. I’ve been waiting all day for you, Injunnie.” Jaemin hummed, helping Renjun out of his coat. Renjun kicked off his boots.

“Where’s Jeno?” Renjun asked, looking over Jaemin’s shoulder for any sign of Jeno. The apartment was strangely quiet.

“In our room. He’s been waiting, too.” Jaemin brought his hand up to the side of Renjun’s face, thumb running along his lower lip. Renjun’s breath hitched.

“Are you nervous?”

“A little,” Renjun admitted, looking up at Jaemin. The heat he felt on the train had returned.

“We can still stop now if you want,” Jaemin said, and Renjun was quick to deny.

“No, no, I wanna do this. I do.” He breathed out. Jaemin grinned.

“What are we waiting for then?”

Before Renjun could even register what had been happening, Jaemin had leaned in, pressing his lips against his.

Jaemin’s lips were slightly chapped against his. He led most of the kiss, moving their lips slow against each other. Their lips had only been connected for a couple of seconds, but Renjun could tell that Jaemin kissed similarly to how he fucked; In-charge, slightly rough, but with a tinge of sweetness mixed into it.

Renjun’s body and brain eventually began cooperating, and he made more of an effort to keep up with Jaemin. His hands found themselves at the back of Jaemin’s neck, pulling him in closer to him.

Their body temperatures were drastically different. Jaemin was ice cold, and Renjun had been burning up. Renjun let out a soft sigh as his hands found themselves on Jaemin’s skin. The cool touch was needed.

Jaemin had taken that as an opportunity to slip his tongue between Renjun’s lips, quickly deepening the kiss they shared. His hands moved, running down along Renjun’s body before finding themselves at the back of Renjun’s thighs. He scooped the boy up with ease and began walking towards the bedroom.

Renjun only pulled away slightly, just enough so their lips brushed past each other with every step Jaemin made. “Finally putting your vampire strength to use?” He let out a breathy laugh.

“Shut up,” Jaemin replied, faux annoyance in his voice. He squeezed Renjun’s thighs in retaliation, and Renjun let out another small laugh before slotting their lips back together.

Renjun hadn’t realized they had made it to Jaemin and Jeno’s bedroom till his back hit the mattress, his body slightly bouncing as Jaemin dropped him. His legs remained wrapped around Jaemin’s waist, and Jaemin’s hands kept their place on Renjun’s thighs.

Jaemin eventually pulled away from the kiss, moving his lips down Renjun’s face and his neck. He let out soft gasps, letting his head fall to the opposite side to give Jaemin more access to his skin.

It was only then when his eyes fluttered open, and immediately caught sight of Jeno.

He’d been sitting in a seat not too far away from the door. His eyes were fixated on Jaemin as he left wet kisses along Renjun’s neck before his eyes eventually met Renjun’s. Renjun could see the way his face flushed red.

“Hi,” Renjun said, his voice breathy and slightly shaky.

“Hey,” Jeno replied. His voice was soft, timid.

Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s face, roughly turning him back to look at him. “Pay attention to me. Ignore him right now, alright? Just keep your eyes on me.”  
  


Renjun shifted his eyes towards Jeno for a second, before back at Jaemin. “Okay.” He spoke softly, nodding.

Jaemin grinned, gently patting Renjun’s cheek. “Good boy.”

His hands trailed down Renjun’s body, grabbing hold of the hem of Renjun’s shirt and tugging at it slightly. Renjun understood what he had been silently saying and quickly removed his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the ground.

“Your turn,” Renjun spoke, tugging at Jaemin’s shirt as he did with him. Jaemin was quick to grab his shirt and pull it off.

“I’m guessing you aren’t nervous anymore.” Jaemin hummed before his lips returned to Renjun’s skin. He kissed down the column of Renjun’s neck before lowering his body to kiss past Renjun’s collarbones. 

“No. My dick is half hard and thinking for me at this point. All it really wants now is for you to fuck me.” Renjun breathed out, gasping out when Jaemin’s lips wrapped around one of his nipples.

Although Jaemin had instructed him not to, his eyes shifted back to Jeno. He’d been shifting in his seat, his hand on his crotch. Renjun could’ve sworn he could see the outline of his cock in his sweatpants.

“Jaemin,” Renjun whined out, the noise leaving his parted lips as he kept his eyes on Jeno. “Jaemin, as much as I love foreplay, I really need you to get me naked so you can stretch me out and fuck me.”

His eyes shifted back to the vampire before Jaemin could notice where his gaze had been. He pulled away from Renjun’s nipple with a soft sigh.

“Any other time, I would remind you who was in charge. You’re an impatient little thing, aren’t you?” Jaemin hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Renjun’s boxers, swiftly bringing them and his sweatpants down his legs. “You’re lucky I’m hungry.”

Jaemin blindly pulled open the nightstand next to them, digging around for a couple of seconds before pulling out a bottle that Renjun presumed was lube. Next was a condom.

Jaemin was quick in pulling off his own pants and boxers after. He popped open the bottle of lube, squirting a small amount into his right hand and warming it in between his fingers.

His lips returned to Renjun’s nipple in the meantime, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. Renjun had just whined, wanting more, but appreciating what Jaemin had been giving him. Jaemin sucked and licked, and his teeth just barely grazed upon his nipple when Renjun had finally felt a finger pressing against his entrance.

His eyes shut tightly, face contorting slightly at the slight stretch when Jaemin had finally pushed his finger inside of him. Sure, Renjun fingered himself on occasion, but when he was horny, he usually opted for jacking off. Fingering himself was often messy and took too much time and effort. So while the stretch wasn’t unusual, it took his body a second to get used to the sensation again.

Jaemin pushed his finger in and out of him at an agonizingly slow pace, continuing to suckle on Renjun’s nipple as he did so. Renjun could confidently say that this had been the most gentle Jaemin had been with him out of all the times Jaemin had fed from him.

Once Renjun felt slightly more comfortable with the stretch, Jaemin began pumping his finger at a slightly faster rate. His head moved, and his lips attached to Renjun’s other nipple.

Soon enough, Jaemin had pressed another finger against his rim, and Renjun welcomed this one with a soft moan. The stretch still hadn’t been the most pleasant, but his body began to adjust to the sensation. The slightly foreign feeling had become less foreign to him with each passing second.

Renjun’s moans began to pick up, letting out the soft noises with each pump of Jaemin’s fingers. When Jaemin had curled them slightly, Renjun cried out the loudest noise of the night at that point. His eyebrows scrunched together, and his toes curled, moaning out Jaemin’s name louder and louder as Jaemin began to pick up his pace. His fingers remained curled and jabbed at the same bundle of nerves with each slide.

“Another, please,” Renjun pleaded. His hands clawed at Jaemin’s shoulders, digging his nails deeply into his skin.

Jaemin complied, giving Renjun as he asked. The third finger slipped in, joining the other two as Jaemin quickly moved them in and out of him. He pulled his lips away from Renjun’s nipple and turned his head to the side, where Jeno had been sitting and watching.

“You’re hard just from watching me finger someone else?” Jaemin spoke. Renjun could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Aren’t his moans so pretty, baby? Don’t you wish you could have your turn with him? Take my place and fuck him?” 

Renjun let out a whimper. So did Jeno.

Jaemin let out a sadistic laugh. “The both of you would enjoy that, wouldn’t you? Maybe if we treat Injunnie well, he’ll let us fuck him again. I wouldn’t even have to feed from him.” 

Renjun’s eyes opened for just a second, moving his head, so he was facing the direction of the chair Jeno had sat in. 

Jeno’s sweatpants had been removed and thrown onto the floor. His hand pressed firmly against his crotch, shifting in his seat to grind against it. His chest rose and fell at an erratic pace, his breathing fast as he looked at Jaemin with pleading eyes.

“Look at him, Renjun,” Jaemin cooed, once he had noticed Renjun’s eyes had been opened and fixated on Jeno. “Look at how badly he wants to fuck you. But you’re all mine for tonight, aren’t you? Jeno’s just gonna have to sit and watch. He’s gonna have to wait his turn like a good pup.”

Renjun groaned, resting his head against the pillow. He grabbed Jaemin’s face, turning his head towards him as Jaemin did to him earlier. “I’m gonna really need you to fuck me now.”

“You’re really setting yourself up to be punished next time, aren’t you?” Jaemin grinned, but he still pulled his fingers out of Renjun. He wiped them against one of the towels laid out before grabbing the condom he had placed aside.

Renjun just let out a loud sigh, wrapping his legs around Jaemin’s waist to bring him closer after Jaemin ripped the tiny foil packaging and rolling the condom down his cock. Jaemin then grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing a bit more into his hand before running it along his cock.

Renjun held onto Jaemin’s shoulders, his heart beating far too fast in his chest. He watched as Jaemin aligned himself to his entrance and then eventually begin to slowly push inside of him.

Jaemin pressed a quick peck to Renjun’s lips before burying his head in the crook of Renjun’s neck. He pushed slowly, listening to the way Renjun’s breath hitched and the small groan he let out. Renjun’s nails dug into his skin once more, and Jaemin began to press gentle kisses against his neck.

“You’re doing so good,” He praised. Renjun let out a little hum in acknowledgment, inhaling, then exhaling, breathing through the unpleasant stretch of Jaemin’s cock. 

Jaemin eventually pushed in all the way and stilled his hips, allowing Renjun some time to adjust to the stretch.

“I’m gonna bite you soon, okay?” Jaemin whispered. “Once you feel comfortable with the stretch and tell me to start moving. Remember that you can always tell me to stop, alright?”

“Okay,” Renjun spoke through one of his exhales. 

After a couple of seconds, Jaemin shifted slightly, and Renjun let out a soft moan at the way Jaemin’s cock moved just a bit inside him.

“You can move,” Renjun told Jaemin.

Just as he had said, as soon as he pulled out, his fangs sunk into the skin of his neck, and Renjun let out a groan of pain.

Jaemin hips began to move, thrusting in and out of Renjun as Renjun thrashed ever so slightly out of instinct.

The familiar sharp pain hit him, and Renjun’s nails dragged down Jaemin’s back, his body telling him that he had to somehow get away from the searing agony that spread through his body. 

“Jaemin,” Renjun cried out, a sob bubbling out of Renjun’s chest. He could feel a couple of his tears slide from his eyes and spill into his ears. 

His gaze diverted back over to Jeno, who had temporarily stopped grinding against his hand. His eyes were slightly widened, and his lips parted ever so slightly. “Jeno, please,” He begged.

As always, though, the pain quickly simmered away, and the euphoric feeling that made the pain worth it began to settle into his skin.

His brain could no longer process the pain of Jaemin’s fangs sinking through his skin; rather he could only focus on the pleasure of Jaemin’s cock dragging in out of him.

His sobs turned to moans, and the scratches along Jaemin’s back were an attempt to pull him closer rather than push him away.

Renjun’s moans echoed freely in Jeno and Jaemin’s apartment, too caught up in the pleasure to even care if their next-door neighbor would hear all of his noises.

Renjun kept his eyes on Jeno, watching as Jeno slipped his hand underneath the elastic band of his boxers. He could faintly see the outline of his hand grabbing his cock and stroking himself.

“Jeno,” He cried out again, but this time in pleasure. He took one of his hands off Jaemin’s back, weakly motioning to the boy to come over to them.

Jeno was quick to obey, rushing to the edge of the bed. Renjun immediately tugged Jeno’s boxers down to his thighs, and his hand wrapped around his cock.

Renjun couldn’t say it would be the best handjob he would ever give, but his mind had already been clouded by the overwhelming feeling of pleasure as Jaemin pounded inside of him and licked at his neck.

His hand moved sloppily, and the noises flowing out of his mouth never seemed to stop. Each thrust had just brought more and more pleasure; it pooling up in his stomach.

“I’m gonna cum,” Renjun breathed out. Jaemin quickly wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping him only once, twice, before Renjun practically screamed, painting his hand and their torsos white.

Jaemin only thrusted a couple of more times before pulling out of Renjun. He tugged off the condom, and Jeno quickly followed along with his thinking.

With Renjun’s cum still coating his hand, he grabbed hold of Jeno’s cock, and Jeno grabbed hold of his.

Renjun could only pant as he watched the two. Their wrists flicking desperately fast, egging each other on to cum. He could faintly hear the sounds of their moans, his ears ringing just slightly. 

After just a couple of seconds, Renjun could hear their breathing speeding up, their noises becoming more frequent before they both ultimately came into each other’s hands. They panted, leaning their heads against each other’s shoulders for just a second before returning their attention to Renjun.

“Better than last time?” Jaemin let out a breathy laugh.

“Way better.” Renjun panted. “But can someone please get me a towel or something? My thighs are all sticky with lube.”

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](https://twitter.com/jiwisung)


End file.
